Enslaved: Odyssey to the West
Enslaved: Odyssey to the West is a tactical action-adventure game developed by Ninja Theory. The game was published by Namco Bandai Games for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. It was released in the US October 5th, 2010. Plot Enslaved is a story set hundreds of years in the future where a global war has decimated the Earth. In this future, nearly the entire human race has been eradicated, but robots still plague the land. Although they are from a bygone era, they are still following their orders to eradicate the humans. The storyline is being written by Alex Garland (who wrote the script for the movie 28 Days Later) and is loosely based on the ancient Chinese novel “Journey to the West”. The main character in the game is called Monkey. He has spent his entire life running from the machines and is your typical loner sort, a solitary man. Eventually Monkey is captured by the death machines, where he is placed on an airship. It is there that he meets a technologically adept woman named Trip. Even though Trip was trying to leave monkey behind to his own demise they both manage to escape the airship, Trip escapes by taking the last escape pod and Monkey escapes by jumping on the outside of the same escape pod and holding on for dear life. Monkey gets knocked unconscious when the escape pod crash lands throwing him 20-30 feet away. When he comes to, he finds a control headband placed on his head and that it won't come off. It was apparently placed there by Trip, who needs him to help her get home. However because of his personality, she resorts to this deadly mechanical headband, which will destroy his brain and eventually kill him if he doesn’t follow her orders. As they try to make their way back to Trip's home village they must fight robots that have been laying dormant for years. The two of them have a strained relationship but in order to survive this perilous world they are going to need each other's help. Development The game is being developed by Ninja Theory and the story is being written by Alex Garland. The game's score is provided by composer and musician Nitin Sawhney. The game is also being directed by Andy Serkis, who also does the motion capture/voicework for Monkey and helps with script writing. Gameplay You control Monkey, using his various martial abilities and weapons including his retractable metal staff, a miniature robotic dragonfly, and electronic gloves that creates a shield to protect himself while protecting Trip, for if she dies, he dies. He also uses his climbing skills to ambush enemy robots in a given area. Although Trip isn't a fighter, she can protect herself by using a handheld EMP device to temporarily stun enimies which gives her time to escape. Combat in the game will apparently be similar to Heavenly Sword, but with much more focus on tactics. Monkey has the ability to use a dragonfly camera to explore the game to find and identify hidden enemy patrols. The dragonfly then displays the radius of said patrols detecting machine gun attachments on a robot that are weak, and then rip the guns off and use them as weapons. Or you can avoid combat altogether with Trip riding on your sholders. Another tactic would be using Trip as a distraction while you sneak up on enemies to brutally take them down. Monkey and Trip get to know each other and full in love and Pigsy gets in the way because he loves Trip as well and likes making Monkey look like a idiot to impress Trip. Pyramid was a man born about 100 years ago, he turned him into a machine to keep him alive and 150 years later he kidnaps Monkey and Trip and made mechs to take out the world and enslaved man kind.story...? See Also *Achievements/Trophies - A list of the Trophies/Achievements for this game. *Cheats - A collection of various "cheats" for this game. *Screenshots - A collection of screenshots for this game. *Videos - Videos of this game. *Enslaved Walkthrough - A Walkthrough for this game. External Links *Enslaved official website *Enslaved on Facebook *Enslaved on Twitter Category:Content